<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Train An Incubus by puzzleden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689882">How to Train An Incubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden'>puzzleden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, F/F, F/M, I mean obvious considering the themes but better to warn than not, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual References, Slow-ish burn, Succubi &amp; Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and monsters have lived separately in this world for millennia. When the time has come to change, diplomatic relations between the two races became important as they scrambled to find suitable ambassadors. One incubus is issued a challenge by monsterkind: to accrue a large enough following of humans before the next meeting.</p><p>But with his phobia of close interactions, will he muster the courage to achieve his goal? Or will his dreams of humanity and monsters coexisting wither on the vine?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ernest Greeves/Emiliana Perfetti, Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton, Katrielle Layton/Emiliana Perfetti, Katrielle Layton/Ernest Greeves/Emiliana Perfetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To live a life around monsters had rapidly become an aspect to human living in recent years. Of course, like any recent development, that meant relations being a rocky start and that it took time before either side accepted each other. And to accept each other, that meant there had to be ambassadors from both sides coming to some sort of agreement.</p><p>The Richmonds were a very powerful, very notable family of the succubus line. Their power derived from the blood that flowed through their veins, the power of seduction no other creature had. Ask any monster their opinion, and they'd say anyone from that family would be perfect as their ambassador. However, there was quite a problem...</p><p>The family had fallen into decline, many members passing away or disappearing entirely until there was only one left.</p><p>A young Miles Richmond… He was rather scrawny, weak in stature, and when it came to seduction, he was none the wiser. So that meant he was the target of many jokes, bullied for being nothing like his family and the push against him in favor of someone more worthy to interact with the humans.</p><p>All in all, it made him sick to his stomach. He was a Richmond just as his other relatives were! He was worthy enough to have that title! And perhaps he was a bit wet behind the ears, but he could learn well enough and work hard to succeed.</p><p>He changed his whole image. His mother had previously dressed semi-formal and it worked marvelously with the men that surrounded her. Gelled back hair was his father's and grandfather's key to their good looks, that aside the suits they owned. Then there was the matter of their voices and confidence. And the strength? He learned well from his parents, the rest would be trained. Miles took every bit of knowledge he could remember and molded himself into an entirely different image.</p><p>Since then, he had stood up against his antagonizers and proclaimed a bold statement to all of monsterkind.</p><p>"You'll all choose me to be your ambassador. There isn't anyone else qualified for such a job! The highest of honor should go to one that has worked with humans the longest, and I'm your monster."</p><p>One of the monsters that bullied him before had already exploded into laughter.</p><p>"Oh please! Just weeks ago you were nothing but a little runt who couldn't fend for himself! Now <em>you</em> are the prime candidate for us?"</p><p>He gave a smug grin and waved off the remark with one flick of his tail.</p><p>"Glad we can come to an agreement, chum. I'm <em>the</em> ambassador you need. I guarantee it."</p><p>"And why should we trust a punk like you?"</p><p>"Can you tell me any other creature that has intimate contact among the humans? Who've quite literally been there and have talked and interacted the same way as an incubus or succubus has? No? That's what I thought."</p><p>"Sure <em>they</em> have, but you sure haven't! I bet you'd wet your pants the moment one of those peons talk to ya!"</p><p>"I most certainly have talked to them. My family and I have not only intermingled with humans, but even had business partners and friends among them! They're powerful and I carry that legacy with me! I carry their blood in my veins, their strength, their ambitions, hopes and dreams! Tell me, why <em>shouldn't</em> I be the ambassador for monsters? You'd be daft to pick otherwise."</p><p>"Prove it then. If you and your family are that deep in the pockets and pants of the humans, you should have no problem gathering the support of...say… twelve thousand humans by the day of choosing. And that's being generous. That's one whole month."</p><p>"W-what? How ludicrous do you have to be… That's far more than the scope a person has of rallying support without some sort of political platform or fame!"</p><p>The small crowd around the two seemed to mutter to themselves of the denial of any monster, even an incubus getting human support of any sort. The feelings of confidence in him had swayed, if slightly.</p><p>"I guess you're no candidate, eh? Haha, you're just the runt you've always been."</p><p>Just as he was about to laugh, he was frozen stiff with one look into his glowing, now-purple eyes.</p><p>"Since a simple mind like yours refuses to change with the times just as I have, I'll do far better. I'll have twenty thousand supporters lined up to see me. There's going to be so many people that I'll be the poster child for monsters everywhere."</p><p>"We'll see about that, wimp!"</p><p>And so, Miles decided to go for a name that would garner some attention from others.</p><p>"Ernest Greeves, my good man. If there is anything I can do, just say the word."</p><p>The gentleman he was talking to was wary of him.</p><p>"Aren't you one of those succubi…?"</p><p>"Incubi, sir. But yes. I am one. I want to connect with humans in any way possible to ensure a wonderful future together."</p><p>"Why don't you find a nightclub if you wanna 'connect' so badly? I don't swing that way!"</p><p>With that, he walked off in a huff.</p><p>"I...I wasn't actually flirting with you, sir..." he feebly mumbled.</p><p>That was perhaps the eighth person to walk out on a conversation, which...did not bode well, in his opinion.</p><p>He had charm and charisma with each interaction. There had to be something he wasn't doing right… Something that was missing. But what was it?</p><p>Ernest's sharp ears picked up crying from a block over and he was compelled to follow the sounds back to its source. It was a young girl, nose runny and eyes filled the brim with tears. She looked up into the tree next to her to call out for a little cat that had gotten stuck.</p><p>His brow furrowed slightly. It was cliché as anything would have it, but he supposed he could help her out at the very least.</p><p>He strode up and gave a friendly bow.</p><p>"Hello there, little girl."</p><p>She looked up and immediately tried scuttling back in fear.</p><p>"A...a monster!"</p><p>"I'm sorry that I frightened you so…"</p><p>She pointed at his horns and teeth.</p><p>"Mommy told me about people like you! You'd gobble us up for breakfast!"</p><p>"Oh no, I couldn't. Humans give me indigestion," he joked with a chuckle.</p><p>The little girl only seemed to have calmed down slightly, but was still on edge.</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice that you were crying… Is there anything I can do to help?"</p><p>With a shaky hand she pointed up the tree.</p><p>"It's Miss Tulip! She got stuck trying to chase a squirrel up this tree!"</p><p>"How dreadful. I'll help get her down! But...you have to close your eyes, understand? They have to be closed really...really tightly. Ok?"</p><p>"You won't eat me, will you?"</p><p>"Not at all! Please trust in me."</p><p>"Well...ok."</p><p>The girl had closed and covered her eyes. He checked to be sure with a wave of his hand and a snap of his fingers. It seemed she really did trust him. And it was good that she did, because his power had an effect on any living being, including her. The power of suggestion was quite strong, after all.</p><p>His brown eyes had turned purple, as he stared up at the creature.</p><p>"Hello there, my little kitten. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for today?"</p><p>The cat titled its head, becoming completely still the moment their eyes had locked.</p><p>"You've been quite naughty, giving your owner a scare like that. Why don't you come down so we can have a little chat, hm?"</p><p>It stuck out a paw, reaching for him and fell out of the tree with a scared yelp. When the cat landed in his waiting arms, it brushed its little head against his hand, purring and begging for pets.</p><p>His eyes returned to a warm brown and he smiled.</p><p>"Ok, you can open your eyes now."</p><p>The girl peeked over a hand before jumping up and reaching for her furry friend. She took it with open arms.</p><p>"Miss Tulip, you're safe!"</p><p>"And not a hair out of place, thank goodness. Be more careful with her next time, ok?"</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Demon!"</p><p>"Haha, please, call me Ernest. Let me know if you need any more help."</p><p>His fangs flashed with his smile as he gave another bow.</p><p>"You're really nice. I hope all monsters are just like you!"</p><p>As she trotted off, the incubus felt his chest swell with pride. Despite the day of failures, one thing turned out well. He had to keep the momentum going somehow and in a major way. Twenty thousand, or he supposed more accurately, nineteen thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine people was a daunting task that he had to overcome and quickly. If a little girl told her parents of his actions, that was potentially two more people that supported him.</p><p>If he did more good deeds, that meant he would become more likable in their eyes which also meant word of his deeds would spread.</p><p>He didn't want to seem like he was only doing good deeds for a bet, he'd do things for others regardless. However, he was running on short time. He needed to do everything he could to amass high public opinion.</p><p>So, he sought after any human that seemed troubled. Listened to their problems and offered solutions to them. Many were cautious as they expected something dangerous from him, but he was very patient with them. A kind attitude and a silver tongue had eventually won them over.</p><p>And thankfully, he saw no reason to use his power for any means. Not that he could, anyway. Using any natural abilities for his own benefit was against the Monster/Human alliance agreement signed by representatives of both factions. Doing so would breach trust between the two parties and cause a schism in public relations. And besides, he would much rather gain the trust and love of others organically than forcing them over.</p><p>Which reminded him… there was an older woman that was reaching out to him earlier. He had made plans to talk with her at a local cafe, so he wanted to be punctual and courteous.</p><p>She poured her whole heart out to him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry you feel that your husband might be cheating on you. Perhaps an intervention might be in order?"</p><p>"I've tried talking with him, but he kept dodging me AND my questions. I'm not sure what to really do."</p><p>"What you need is a third party. Someone you both know that is completely unbiased and unrelated in the matter. He'd feel much less like he was being ganged up on and be much more willing to speak."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do. Oh, thank you so much for talking with me about this. I feel so much better."</p><p>"Of course. And, if I may say so myself, your husband must be blind if he was cheating on you. You're a beautiful woman with such a stunning personality. Should things really go south, please treat yourself the best way possible."</p><p>"Oh, you flatter a girl so," she giggled behind her hand. "You ought to be more careful with those kinds of words, someone might fall for you."</p><p>His tail wagged a bit behind him and he chuckled as well, covering his mouth to avoid the stray fang from appearing in his smile.</p><p>"I'm simply telling the truth, my dear. I believe a woman should be treated the way I would want to be treated. Nothing but respect and courtesy. It's only fair that you receive that much."</p><p>She let out a small gasp. It was quite a long time since she had seen a man—no, a monster quite like him.</p><p>"Do you...by chance have a phone number to contact? In case I need more help, that is…"</p><p>Her eyes flitted between the table and the young incubus' eyes.</p><p>He scratched a flushed cheek. "Ah, yes, of course."</p><p>Ernest wrote down the digits on a stray napkin on the table and handed it to her. She took it between both hands and held onto it as if she was given treasure.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Mr. Greeves. I'll give you a call if anything new comes up."</p><p>With a wink and a playful poke on the tip of his nose, she got up from her seat and was happily walking her way home. He gave a cheerful wave of his hand and got up to quickly walk into the alley that was nearby.</p><p>Once he saw that no one else had followed or even seen him, he leaned against the wall and tried to calm his poor heart. He didn't realize how incredibly taxing interacting with humans could get, especially if he had to control his powers in front of them. More so if he was to remain gentlemanly and polite to everyone.</p><p>"Oh god, oh god, that was too close… She's like, in her late thirties AND married! That compliment was so risky, aaaah…"</p><p>And then that touch! It was far too dangerous for words! That had had far more implications than a friendly gesture. He could be facing a <em>heated</em> call later! But he supposed as long as that was another supporter, he would face whatever consequence that came afterwards.</p><p>His face was burning so terribly. What kind of incubus was so terribly shaken by flirtation of all things? If he remembered correctly, it was inexperience. Unless he seduced or even nicely acknowledged others enough, he would certainly suffer from after effects if the advances were returned.</p><p>He loosened his tie and took some deep breaths. More time to talk to others, that was all he needed. There were plenty within the pool of people in the city to mingle with. And he couldn't stop here!</p><p>Sometime later, evening had fallen, and he was exhausted from his campaign. It was a hard day, but he managed to win over twenty people. That could very much double, even triple if given some time!</p><p>But for now, he would retire for the day, and perhaps find a late night hole-in-the-wall cafe to relax in. The dining area was completely clear and he smiled to himself, thankful there was hardly anyone around. Ernest sat at the little bar where a barista was wiping down the coffee cups.</p><p>"What can I get ya, stranger?" the older gentleman asked behind the counter.</p><p>"A cafe au lait, please. With a little extra sugar."</p><p>The barista chose from the large library of beans that were underneath, settling for a Peruvian blend.</p><p>"So, are you the new monster in town that I've been hearing about?"</p><p>"You...you've heard of me?"</p><p>"A customer that frequents here told me about you. Said you were listening to her husband problems."</p><p>"O-oh! I...I didn't know this is where she goes at lunch."</p><p>"Aye, I listen to her complain about him often. But she seemed rather taken with you."</p><p>Ernest felt a lump in his throat that was difficult to swallow.</p><p>"Is…Is that right? Well, I'm always happy to help, you know? I want everyone to be happy and one day accept us monsters for what we are. It's hard to get rid of the stigma but, it's worth a try, right?"</p><p>The old man poured the coffee blend into a warm coffee press and began pouring in the water. He closed the lid and allowed for it to steep.</p><p>"I can get behind that," he mused aloud.</p><p>"I have a family friend, a centaur. Loves kids and always wanted to run a nursery. But, a lot of our laws prevented her from even talking to humans up till now. The bigwigs are testing the waters, I can tell. We're gonna need a real go-getter to put them in their places. You've got a shot."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. A lot of the monsters I've talked to are...a little rough around the edges. They don't know how to talk to others with how long they've been used to the divide."</p><p>Ernest watched him slowly push down on the lid's plunger and proceeded to pour the coffee into a small decorative teacup. He started to add the cream and sugar.</p><p>"That's the same thing I've noticed. I need to be the ambassador for monsterkind. It's the only way to avoid any other conflict between us."</p><p>The door the cafe was pushed open, its bells jingling to alert of another customer walking in.</p><p>It was a young bespectacled woman. She had curly hair, warm, dark skin, and near dark grey eyes that were easy to get lost in. Despite the cold and calculating look she had, there was a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Good evening, Garfield. I trust the night has been going well for you?"</p><p>The older man, Garfield, had just finished making the coffee and waved to her.</p><p>"Same as any night, Emiliana. Make yourself at home. I'm surprised you're off the clock early. You usually show up at eleven in the evening."</p><p>"You do have a way with beverages… I couldn't help but tip out of the office early for a cup."</p><p>"Come on now, you have a different reason for being here so soon. Nothing gets you out of that office, save a mystery. So what is it?"</p><p>"Never you mind. I'll have the usual, please."</p><p>She took a seat just beside the incubus, placing the heavy tome she carried onto the counter.</p><p>For once, Ernest was at a complete loss. He couldn't quite figure out how to approach her, as her expression was hard to place. Should he say hi to her? Is she the type to be left alone? He supposed if that were the case, she wouldn't take the seat just adjacent to him.</p><p>After a while of avoiding his gaze on her, their eyes met.</p><p>"It'll do you no good trying to get into my head."</p><p>"Ulp!"</p><p>His tail nervously tapped against the metal of the barstool he sat on. Something about her intimidated and interested him. He could only wonder why.</p><p>"I see, so you're the one that has part of the city fawning over you."</p><p>"Eh!? The word about me has gotten around <em>that</em> quickly!?"</p><p>"While you might take it as a surprise, please do note that we only just recently passed an ordinance to allow monsters into several public areas. There wasn't signs of activity from non-humans until you made your way here. Of course people would talk about you."</p><p>"Yeah, I...I guess when you put it like that, it would be odder if it <em>didn't</em> happen."</p><p>Garfield gave a knowing smile. "Ah, I get it. So you're here to see him."</p><p>Emiliana shook her head. "I came for tea, nothing more."</p><p>"Like I said, you don't show up until much later and you showed up not too long after the lad. What else am I supposed to think?"</p><p>Ernest raised his hands. "I didn't see her follow me or anything, it'd be hard for her to know if I was here or not!"</p><p>Garfield chuckled. "Sure, for any normal gal. But she's Scotland Yard's best."</p><p>"Ah?"</p><p>"A profiler. She'd be able to tell you your life's story by just looking at you."</p><p>Emiliana raised an eyebrow. "Quite the hyperbole,  but thank you for the vote of confidence."</p><p>"You come pretty damn close though."</p><p>Ernest gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, it's not like she could know any secrets by glance, right?"</p><p>Once she was served a cup of black tea, she inhaled its bitter aroma.</p><p>"No. But I know enough now that I've seen and spoken with you proper. You're...certainly an interesting one."</p><p>"Er… why do I feel like I've been put under a microscope…?"</p><p>The gentleman smiled. "You'll get used to it, assuming you stick around."</p><p>"...I have some questions for her actually."</p><p>Emiliana seemed to have caught on to him then and there.</p><p>"To be answered in private, I take it?"</p><p>"Um, yes. Please."</p><p>She nodded. "Is that alright with you, Garfield?"</p><p>He shrugged. "It's a slow night as always so...Sure, I can go into the back for a while. Just holler if you see a customer, yeah?"</p><p>"Of course," she nodded before turning to Ernest. "If you're feeling especially cautious, there are some booth tables on the sides that are virtually unseen by entering customers as well."</p><p>She stood up from her seat, picking up her book.</p><p>"Shall we?"</p><p>As soon as the two sat on opposite sides of the booth, the air felt thick and uncertain. Ernest's gaze was at the table, grim and perhaps frightened. Emiliana was patient with him, not speaking or doing anything until he was comfortable enough to talk to her.</p><p>"So...how much about me were you able to figure out?"</p><p>"As I've stated before: enough."</p><p>"Then you know my weakness...right?"</p><p>He felt a finger under his chin, gently lifting his head up to face her. Ernest froze in an instant. He did his best to sputter out a response but found himself completely tongue-tied. His body shivered once she released him from her touch.</p><p>"It was purely conjecture, but I do believe that answers my suspicions."</p><p>"...How much?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Heat rose to his cheeks as he shuddered his question.</p><p>"How...How much do I need to pay you to stay silent about this?" </p><p>"Why are you trying to bribe me?"</p><p>"I just started campaigning to be the ambassador for the monsters today. If...if everyone were to find out that I crumble so easily, they'll never let me live it down. All that work I put in to make myself better would be for nothing…"</p><p>"I have no reason to bring this up to anyone. This is what you consider an issue with yourself and I'm an uninvolved party. I don't need money to keep a secret."</p><p>"You're not telling anyone?"</p><p>"Telling someone this would benefit no one. I neither have the reason to, nor do I want to."</p><p>"But you <em>do</em> see the problem and the irony here don't you?"</p><p>"An incubus with a fear of intimacy, yes I'm fully aware."</p><p>"I bet it's pretty sad and funny to you, isn't it?"</p><p>Ernest gave her a tensed smile and she replied with a shrug.</p><p>"It's certainly cosmic irony at its finest, but nothing that would make me laugh. Many people share the same fear. I don't see how it's different for a monster, regardless of type."</p><p>He looked up at her. "You think so?"</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p>"Do...do you have any advice on how I can alleviate my fear?"</p><p>"Well, I'm a profiler, not a psychiatrist. I can give you many examples of psychological profiles, but the answers to the problems of said profiles is another story."</p><p>"Ah…"</p><p>"Furthermore, this falls under a sociological problem which...admittedly, I'm not nearly as adept with."</p><p>"Oh, I see…"</p><p>"But, I suppose there <em>is</em> someone that could help you," under her breath, she added, <em>"Not that I particularly like it…"</em></p><p>"Wh-Who? Are they nice, at least?"</p><p>Emiliana grumbled. "She's probably still in the office... Let's go. I'll pay for our drinks."</p><p>Despite it being the dead of night, parts of town still had lights, more than likely shops that were stocking up for the following day. In the middle of the district was a little green shop with dimmed lights.</p><p>"She's here alright. Come on, let's get this over with."</p><p>Emiliana walked over and knocked on the door. After a few moments, a bright-eyed young woman approached the door.</p><p>"Hello! Welcome to the Layton Detective Agency! I'm terribly sorry, but we're closed—"</p><p>The bespectacled woman rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Come off of it. You fell asleep in the office again and didn't realize it, I bet."</p><p>The cheery smile the woman had was quickly replaced with a snide one.</p><p>"Oh Emiliana, I didn't realize you were that bored to come bother me <em>after hours.</em> To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"</p><p>She sighed. "Katrielle, I… I hate to say this, but I need your help."</p><p>"<em>You</em> willingly asking <em>me</em> for help? Hey, uh, this isn't one of those prank shows, is it?" Katrielle snickered as she looked around.</p><p>"No. Ah… Would you help out monsters by chance?"</p><p>"Emiliana! That's no way to talk about yourself!"</p><p>"Not me, you ignorant woman! Him!"</p><p>She stepped aside and pushed Ernest up to the doorstep.</p><p>"Oh!" She took a quick glance. "An incubus, huh? Well, I can see why there's tons of people that are interested in him. He's pretty easy on the eyes."</p><p>"You've heard of him too, I'm guessing."</p><p>"Yeah! There's this one woman that usually comes here and pays me to keep tabs on her husband. While giving me a run-down of the usual, she was going on to talk about this cute, sweet monster that she met up at a cafe."</p><p>Ernest covered his face and shook his head out of recognition. </p><p>
  <em>"Oh no."</em>
</p><p>"I'm about… ninety-five percent certain her husband's cheating on her and she probably felt terrible for a while now. Poor girl. But hey, she might kick her husband to the curb and is  probably thirsty looking for a tall drink of water, so… I'd expect a late night call from her any time now."</p><p>While she had a grin on her face, his expression turned to that of complete mortification.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh noooo…"</em>
</p><p>He was sputtering as he tried to rationalize his actions.</p><p>"I don't understand! What did I do!? I was just being nice to her!"</p><p>"Might wanna turn down the charm juuuust a bit, Cassanova."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"So, what's the problem? Did he attract a bunch of people to his door that won't leave him alone?"</p><p>Emiliana turned to him. "Well, Ernest?"</p><p>He sighed and kicked his feet timidly.</p><p>"It's...I...I have...intimacy issues."</p><p>Katrielle stood still for a moment. "Um… Are you sure I can ah...help with that?"</p><p>Emiliana held up her hands. "You have far more experience with other people than I do."</p><p>"Well, I mean, I guess…? Um...Well, just know that it's all a matter of comfort and confidence! In...In fact, how about going to the drug store—"</p><p>"Nononono! Not like that! I mean...I…"</p><p>Emiliana smacked her forehead. "It's quite the opposite, of that actually… He's so sensitive that touching him results in him having a meltdown."</p><p>A smile broke out on her face before she could cover the giggles that left her lips. Ernest's hair rose up slightly in response and he pouted as he growled. Kat waved her hands frantically as she tried to explain herself.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait! I'm not laughing at you, really! It's just so...so adorable! Like, really endearing! In all honesty, you have a way better platform on that than the 'pretty boy bachelor monster that wants a look into everyone's minds—and probably pants too.'"</p><p>Emiliana frowned. "While I agree, there's one problem."</p><p>"What do you mean? It's bravery in the face of fear!"</p><p>"To monsters, their powers are their identity. It's comparable to a detective incapable of thinking."</p><p>As she pushed up her glasses, she eyed Kat folding her arms.</p><p>"Is that supposed to be a shot at me? Anyway, I think I understand, it's like being hired for a job you're afraid to do. And some monsters, like people, are pretty set in their ways. The moment they see a weakness, they don't want a thing to do with you…"</p><p>Ernest slicked back his hair. "See the problem? I can't be an ambassador by human opinion alone, the monsters have to agree to it too. And worse off, I acted stupid and showboat-y to begin with in order for people to back me! I'll be dropped in a second the moment they find out about this."</p><p>Emiliana nodded. "I have nothing but generic advice that could be applied to anything. But nothing more personalized for him. This is what I need your help with. Can you do that?"</p><p>Katrielle furrowed her brow in thought.</p><p>"There's something I need to confirm. Emiliana, come with me."</p><p>Ernest nervously glanced between them. "Is...Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Of course! We just need a moment to brainstorm, then we'll be back with an answer for you. Have a seat on the couch, if you will. And we'll be right back!"</p><p>The detective placed an arm around the profiler and proceeded to take her into another room for their discussion. First, Kat wanted to be certain of a specific fact about incubi. So she made an effort to dig out a monster encyclopedia she had gotten some time ago, thankful of the amount of forethought she had to keep it.</p><p>"Aha! I think I see the cause of his plight!" Kat nodded as she passed the book over to Emiliana to read.</p><p>"Hmm…'Once incubi and succubi are fully matured, their power is at their strongest. However, that isn't without consequence. In the beginning stages of adulthood, their sensory is at an all-time high. Thus, requiring time and perhaps even training in order to build a resistance to its effects. Some examples of this…'"</p><p>She stopped reading aloud. "You...you must be joking."</p><p>Kat shrugged. "But I'm not. Ernest, was it?—suffers from an acute case of touch starvation."</p><p>Emiliana pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"I had a feeling it was in that realm of problems, but it actually is a matter of him requiring… gratification?"</p><p>"Or close to it, with friendly interactions. He probably knows it, but he needs lots of attention. When he doesn't have enough of it and is suddenly presented with affection, he doesn't know what to do with it all and his senses go nuts. Kind of like suffering from love withdrawal."</p><p>"It seems more like he has to assess those feelings himself."</p><p>"Yep. Now then, let's compare notes. What were your plans to help him before coming to me?"</p><p>"Well, it's quite simplistic, but—"</p><p>Ernest sat patiently as he looked around the office. He'll admit that he was surprised to see anyone take monsters so willingly. But if the barista at the cafe was anyone to go by, there were people that were open and even accepting of monsters to share the same space.</p><p>Katrielle and Emiliana stepped out the back room with smiling (or in Emiliana's case, contemplative) faces.</p><p>He looked up, a timid hope filling his eyes.</p><p>"S-So? Is it possible to help someone like me?”</p><p>“Of course, the Layton Detective Agency helps cases of all kinds! And… With Emiliana’s help here, you’ll be able to be that confident, spectacular you that you’ve always wanted to be!”</p><p>His heart-tipped tail wagged happily. “Oh, that’s splendid! What do I need to do?”</p><p>“Well, let’s make sure of a few things. When do you need to be ready for this ambassador thing?”</p><p>“I have exactly one month to turn myself around.”</p><p>Emiliana looked to Katrielle worriedly. “Are you sure about this, Katrielle? We’re not left with much time at all, and this kind of practice normally takes months.”</p><p>“What he needs is enough comfort to where he doesn’t break when presented with affectionate contact. With enough confidence, you can fake it till you make it!”</p><p>“If that’s your philosophy, I’m concerned for every person that’s walked through that door, myself included.”</p><p>“<em>Anyway!</em> I’ve accounted for the short time we have. So, this regimen will be a bit rigorous, but more importantly, flexible to suit your needs. Do you wish to continue?”</p><p>Ernest straightened up in his seat. “Yes, ma’am! Please!”</p><p>“Hm! That’s a good attitude to have,” Katrielle gave a broad grin.</p><p>Emiliana rolled her eyes. </p><p>“If you’re quite done… The process is simple. You’ll go about your day as normal, except you’ll be keeping track of interactions that have impacted you in a diary that you’ll keep close to you. Write how that person or their actions made you feel and why. Should you not find such a reason right away, we’ll act as your confidants during the day to check on your progress, and sometime in the evening to...ah...train.”</p><p>“Train? Train how?”</p><p>Her cheeks darkened as she tried finding the words. “Train...as in...”</p><p>“Dating and courting you, of course.” Katrielle finished for her. “Both of us will take turns alternating between day and night to give you the love you’ve never had.”</p><p>“W-what? Date me!? But we haven’t even gotten to know each other--”</p><p>“That’s what dating is, silly. You get to know the other person as you’re doing so.”</p><p>“B-But... Should I really be dating two people at once…? I mean, people could talk...”</p><p>“You’re bringing about a new age between monsters and humans here! On the grand scale of things, do you think there’s a big concern over two girls being with a guy?”</p><p>“I...I guess not, but I’m not just any old guy, I’m to be an ambassador soon!”</p><p>“Ambassadors need to have diplomatic relations with other people, no?”</p><p>“Well...I...ye-yes.”</p><p>“So. Think of this as...having diplomatic relationships with humans.”</p><p>She placed a hand on his shoulder and his back stiffened. He bounced his leg, the heel of his foot touching the ground rapidly as he did. A shudder left him as he tried calming his breaths. Unrepressed, unspeakable feelings bubbled up from within. From his stomach, it built itself upwards until it reached his head, making it feel light. He broke out into a cold sweat, to boot.</p><p>“Ah..Mmm...Di-Diplomatic, right...”</p><p>Kat pulled the hand away as if she had touched fire. “Oh man, he’s worse off than I thought...”</p><p>Ernest sighed and sagged in relief.</p><p>Emiliana gestured to him. “This is exactly where my reservations lie. I have no doubt that one day he can overcome this hurdle, but in that amount of time...It doesn’t sound feasible by safe or adequate means.”</p><p>“Please, don’t give up on me…!”</p><p>They both faced him in surprise.</p><p>“Listen, I know this looks bad...”</p><p>Emiliana pinched the bridge of her nose, preparing for an oncoming headache.</p><p>“‘Looks bad’? Ernest, you looked like you were going to have cardiac arrest <em>and</em> combust all at once!”</p><p>"I realize that… I'll do my best, but...are you sure about dating me? Do you think that would work?"</p><p>"In my honest opinion, this entire scheme is a gamble. We're playing with time and your current social capabilities."</p><p>"Right… Okay. One last question."</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>"Are either of you...really interested in me that way? To go so far as to date me to solve my problem…"</p><p>Emiliana and Katrielle briefly looked at each other before facing away, one pushing up her glasses and the other smirking behind her hand respectively.</p><p>Kat answered, "How about we leave that up to your imagination? The treatment would work a lot better that way."</p><p>"Now then, if there are no further questions… We start this exercise tomorrow. As I have important matters to attend to with my job, Katrielle will be acting as your midday confidant. Record the day's movements and report to her first. Understood?"</p><p>Emiliana glanced up at Ernest to see him shifting in his seat, but ultimately nodding.</p><p>“Is it...um...o-ok if I have your contact information? So we can talk about any plans prior or if there’s any complications?”</p><p>“Come ooon… Be a little more confident when you ask a girl for her number,” Kat said as she bumped her elbow into him in jest. “She won’t know if it’s going to a good person otherwise.”</p><p>She swiped what looked like a business card off her desk and wrote down a following number in red ink just underneath the text.</p><p>“The number in text is the number for the office, but I included my home number to contact me after hours,” she clarified with a wink.</p><p>Emiliana politely gestured for the ink pen and card and wrote on its back as soon as she retrieved them.</p><p>“My work number as well as the home phone number. If you must solicit anything from me during the day...keep it brief. Otherwise, you’re free to contact me for whatever reason after 4PM. I tend to only stay at work late if I don’t have anything better to do at home.”</p><p>Kat mused aloud, “But you stay at work late every day...”</p><p>She was met immediately with a glare and gave a smile and a shrug. “Well, you do!”</p><p>“Thank you for otherwise opening your mouth with unnecessary commentary…Truly you’re the pinnacle of keen observation.” </p><p>Emiliana dismissed her with a wave and looked to Ernest.</p><p>“Tomorrow, would you like to go to a public setting or would you rather a private setting at home?”</p><p>“Um...Probably home would be much better. I’ll be running around practically the whole day.”</p><p>“Very well, I’ll give you my address and you can drop by my apartment for the evening.”</p><p>“Sure, sure...I hope I can make it...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ernest does his best to start out his first day of training strong, but runs into complications.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It looked like Ernest’s popularity had gone up since yesterday. There were more people that were interested in him and much more that wanted to talk to him, even if it was brief. Which meant there was a minor bit of invasiveness with the questions and interactions he received.</p>
<p>"So, like, does that mean you make other people horny?"</p>
<p>"Uhh, no, not necessarily. Especially considering that using my full power is against the monster/human treaty. So, I'm just your average imp."</p>
<p>"Oooh… have you ever wanted to? Make people horny, I mean."</p>
<p>Ernest did his best not to look at the person slack-jawed.</p>
<p>"W-Wha…? Not really? I find that charming people naturally brings more benefits than outright seducing them."</p>
<p>"Right, right. But what about you? Don't you guys normally feed on people's—"</p>
<p>"Thank you for the delightful conversation sir, but I believe the bus will be approaching the stop fairly soon…"</p>
<p>With a hasty bow, the incubus left before anything more was asked. </p>
<p>He would like to chalk that up as the one odd person that didn't understand boundaries, but apparently people of that type came in droves.</p>
<p>"Hiya handsome, do you take fantasy requests?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you can swing my house later? My girlfriend thought maybe we could have some fun."</p>
<p>But that wasn't the worst of it.</p>
<p>One girl that wasn't a day older than eighteen decided he was the perfect target to practice holding hands and even attempted to kiss him after chatting about something as mundane as movie choices. Never mind that he nearly had a heart attack when her advances came. But as any gentleman in that situation would do, he simply brushed her hand aside and gave her a charming smile before excusing himself to the bathroom and <em>never returning.</em> But that wasn't without at least leaving a polite note on a napkin in his haste.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I just remembered I have an important errand to run! I'm so, so sorry for cutting our time short! I had a wonderful time with you and I hope you have a great day!"</em>
</p>
<p>He ended the note with his signature and a curved tail. With any hope, she didn't take his sudden departure negatively.</p>
<p>The afternoon couldn't come any sooner. He took note of all the events that had happened and how they made him feel. But he could safely assume that his fears were quite justified, at least in those cases.</p>
<p>As he repeated the day's events thus far, Katrielle's eyebrows rose.</p>
<p>"Whoa, are the people in this part of town thirsty or what…?" She asked bemused.</p>
<p>"Thirsty with a side of 'or what' seems pretty appropriate! What's gotten into them!?"</p>
<p>"You got me there… What did <em>you</em> do to them?"</p>
<p>"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I just talked to them! No powers, no sugarcoating, nothing!"</p>
<p>"Maybe it's because you're cute."</p>
<p>Ernest sank into his seat and took a drink of his soda.</p>
<p>"Please be serious here, Miss Layton!"</p>
<p>"I am serious! People tend to play around with cuties, and you're like, the number one target for them right now. Especially if you give reactions like those."</p>
<p>"They were invading my personal space far too quickly, of course I ran out on them!"</p>
<p>"This is definitely going to make matters a lot harder to overcome...Well, out of all the interactions you've had so far, was there one that felt the most natural to you?"</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck. "Talking with you, to be honest. You're not very pushy, and you're not invasive…"</p>
<p>"I have to have <em>some</em> professional attitude to me," Katrielle said as she scooped a bit of her parfait to her waiting lips.</p>
<p>"Still, it's a breath of fresh air."</p>
<p>"Well, talk to me. Obviously, a lot of them have quite clearly stepped a line where they shouldn't. Can you tell me what makes you feel comfortable to be around me?"</p>
<p>"Umm…."</p>
<p>He watched her eat her sweet treat as he tried gathering his thoughts.</p>
<p>"I don't feel like I have to act differently around you."</p>
<p>"Does putting on that suave act make you feel on edge?"</p>
<p>"Normally? No. But if they're going to give me grief over it, yeah, I do feel on edge for trying."</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth. The public's reactions were much more forward than yesterday's mere curiosity. She tried to recall what she read about incubus biology. His power was supposedly at its peak. Is there some other unknown factor she didn't take note of?</p>
<p>Her eyes then studied Ernest and his overall demeanor. There was no doubt about it. His emotions were going through the roof. His poor tail tapped nervously against the leg of the chair he sat in, while his fingers fidgeted with his drinking glass.</p>
<p>"You don't deserve to feel so nervous when talking to others...You're trying your best after all!"</p>
<p>"I know...Are you...are you sure about me? Is it possible I can get past my fears?"</p>
<p>"You won't know until you try! Here, let's start with a simple exercise...Let's try holding hands."</p>
<p>He was entirely hesitant, his hand reaching over the table to hers as it shook. When both of their hands came into contact Ernest felt like his heart would stop. But...it was nothing compared to the feeling Kat had in response.</p>
<p>Several images that she barely processed had entered her mind all at once. She could feel a chill run down her spine and a warm, bubbling sensation rise from her stomach. It was electrifying, scary, and addictive all the same.</p>
<p>They both let go instantly, Ernest retreating back to his cool, sweet beverage while Katrielle held on to the table to steady herself.</p>
<p>"What...what on earth was that…?"</p>
<p>"Aahhh...I knew that was bad….that was really, really bad, I'm sorry!" Ernest profusely apologized.</p>
<p>"No, no! I <em>wanted </em>to hold your hand, it's alright! Did you want to hold mine, or was it uncomfortable for you? Be honest."</p>
<p>"I...wanted to hold it...despite how I felt.”</p>
<p>But what he felt was fear, surely. Why else would there be such a visceral reaction?</p>
<p>“So you were still afraid...Can you give any reason as to why?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, I...I just don’t want anything bad to happen...”</p>
<p>“Bad like what?”</p>
<p>“I dunno… I...I wish I knew.”</p>
<p>After a moment’s thought, Katrielle smiled. These things took time, after all. Try as she might to dig under the surface, there’s only so much she could do without information. The start was him being aware of his fear and addressing it in some way, which he was doing well enough. But how much smaller can she go from hand holding while it can still be called a successful date?</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Hand holding is a bit much, isn’t it? Let’s try something a bit smaller than that.”</p>
<p>“O-Okay...”</p>
<p>“Here. Let’s try with just a finger then.” She lifted up an index finger and loosely left it out for him to touch.</p>
<p>“That seems a little silly...”</p>
<p>“You have to crawl before you can walk, you know. And if you’re not used to touch, any contact is difficult. Just give this a try, ok?”</p>
<p>He frowned, but still complied. He lifted his own index finger and reached out to touch hers with a gentle tap. It didn’t feel bad at all! In fact, this was much more comfortable than the idea of someone hugging his arm or even giving a handshake. It was much more controlled. The mild contact was...nice.</p>
<p>His cheeks tingled as a small blush dusted around his dimples.</p>
<p>Katrielle suffered from the thoughts returning to her head, but it wasn’t nearly as intrusive. It felt like...a suggestion rather than a command. Whatever it was, it didn’t quite take form as something concrete. ...Almost as if it was censored out. She felt the conflicting chills and warmth, but it was a pleasant, lingering feeling. </p>
<p>It came together, just like that. The reasons as to why his fears ran amok. With just this test alone, she managed to find out a good reason for his behavior.</p>
<p>“How about now? Is this better?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes! Much, much better! It’s kind of a relief...”</p>
<p>“Good, good! What if I…?” she trailed off.</p>
<p>Her finger wound around his, initially startling the lad. His tail wagged a mile a minute, but calmed down after he realized it didn’t escalate further.</p>
<p>“Did this? How does this feel?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good...I like it. I like this a lot...”</p>
<p>A shy smile found his face and he giggled despite his initial thoughts. Maybe practice was all he really needed. Not to say he was ready for much more. But…  This was a good beginning.</p>
<p>“Wonderful! I’m so glad we’re off to a solid start!”</p>
<p>He curled his finger and moved his hand as if he was testing out a small swear between the two of them.</p>
<p>"It's too bad we only have a few minutes left… This, honestly, was the best thing to happen to me today."</p>
<p>Ernest looked at her, his eyes filled with gratitude.</p>
<p>"You probably shouldn't say that aloud, you might make someone jealous."</p>
<p>"Hah...Maybe. But that doesn't stop that from being true."</p>
<p>She snorted. "Alright, lover boy. Save the charm for the public. You got work to do.”</p>
<p>He sighed and stood up from his chair, reluctantly letting her go.</p>
<p>“I guess I do. Shall I see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Katrielle nodded. </p>
<p>“Mmhm. Tomorrow night. Say...your place?”</p>
<p>A blush spread from cheeks to his pointed ears. </p>
<p>“M-my place?”</p>
<p>“Is that too forward?”</p>
<p>"No, no… I've...just never had anyone over. Much less a woman, ahah…"</p>
<p>"You should probably get used to that if you're going to have ladies over each night."</p>
<p>His face flushed. "E-each? I'm...I'll be having a guest every night?"</p>
<p>"Well, you could be having both of us from time to time, if your development goes well."</p>
<p>He poked his fingers and shifted from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>"What would we all be doing together?"</p>
<p>Her brows raised. "Wouldn't you rather find out when you can handle it?"</p>
<p>In just a moment from his cheeks to the rest of his face was entirely pink. His tail wagged behind him as he tried working out the scenarios in his head. Oh, what could she possibly mean?</p>
<p>"I'm just teasing you. Now, go on! Your people are waiting for you! Just fill in Emiliana with any details later on."</p>
<p>"Alright. Goodbye! And thanks for joining me for lunch!"</p>
<p>With a small bow, Ernest excused himself and hastily walked off to his next meeting.</p>
<p>She smiled and waved after him before giving a sigh. It looked like she was overdue for a call to Emiliana herself. On just the first date alone, she managed to confirm suspicions on his aversion to touch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I do plan to have any 18+ content, it'll just be listed as a separate story so there'd be little deviation. Hope you enjoy a new story for a new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>